Pensão de confusões
by Ayane Blue
Summary: O pessoal divide uma pensão desde a volta de Sasuke. Hinata descobre que tem uma irmã-gêmea. Uma carta de admirador secreto se espalha pela pensão. E surge uma suspeita de gravidez. Tudo isso numa pensão.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Pensão de confusões**

**Capítulo 1.**

10 horas. Konoha. Algumas Kunoichis estavam em missão, onde Hinata liderava. Mas ela não havia contado para Sakura, Ino e Tenten que missão era aquela.

**Sakura: **Hinata, aonde nós vamos?

**Hinata: **Pra Suna! Eu já não disse?

**Tenten: **Dizer, você já disse! Mas não disse exatamente o que vamos fazer lá!

**Hinata: **Meu Otou-san me revelou sobre a existência de um parente meu que mora em Suna, e estamos indo conferir se é verdade! Ele vivia com minha Okka-san, e hoje mora sozinho!

**Ino: ***empolgada* Tomara que, se for um rapaz, seja bonitão!

**Sakura: **Quantos namorados você quer ter, Ino-porca? Já basta você disputando o Sasuke-kun comigo!

Ino só não deu uma resposta à altura porque chegaram em Suna. Elas foram ao ponto de encontro, um bar, e Hinata começou a olhar para os lados, procurando alguém que se parecesse com ela.

**Tenten: **Você não tem uma foto desse tal parente ou algo assim?

**Hinata: **Não, mas achei que não fosse necessário! É um Hyuuga, portanto deve ter os olhos Hyuuga ou algo assim!

**Voz: ***atrás delas* Hinata-san?

As quatro garotas se viraram e deram de cara com outra garota, que usava óculos-escuros, uma bandana de cor roxa, um moletom masculino da mesma cor, bermudão jeans e sandálias de ninja pretas. Mas quando ela tirou os óculos-escuros e desamarrou a bandana, Hinata pensou estar diante de um espelho, pois a garota tinha os mesmos olhos e cabelos que ela.

**Garota: ***sorriso maroto* Você é a Hinata, não é?

**Hinata: ***ainda em choque* Si... sim! Você é minha parente que o otou-san falou, não?

**Garota: **Sim! Sou sua irmã-gêmea! Meu nome é Haruka Hyuuga!

Se antes Hinata estava chocada, agora, com certeza, ela desmaiaria. Isso só não aconteceu por que as meninas a seguraram.

**Tenten: ***desconfiada* Como podemos ter certeza de que está falando a verdade?

**Haruka: ***estendendo uma papelada* Aqui está sua "certeza"!

**Sakura: **O que é isso aí, Tenten?

**Tenten: ***lendo a papelada* É... a certidão de nascimento dela! E isso prova que ela diz a verdade, eu acho!

**Hinata: ***abraçando Haruka* Isso é emocionante! Prazer em conhecê-la, Haruka-san!

**Haruka: ***afastando-a de leve* É um prazer conhecê-la também! Mas pega leve! Eu não sou acostumada com isso!

**Ino: **Já podemos voltar pra Konoha? Quero rever meu Sasuke-kun!

**Sakura: ***emburrada* Podemos!

* * *

Não decidi ainda com quem a Haruka vai ficar, então mandem sugestões.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Desde que Sasuke havia voltado para a vila, o pessoal de Konoha, os irmãos Sabaku, se mudaram pra uma pensão, de preferência pra dividir a rotina pessoal com a de missões.

Mas antes das meninas chegarem na pensão, os rapazes estavam numa disputa incrível. E sabem aonde? Tentando vencer o Konohamaru num jogo de pingue-pongue.

**Kiba: ***notando os sapatos de Konohamaru* Acho que os sapatos do Kankuro ficaram grandes em você!

**Konohamaru: ***sorriso maroto* Meus pés vão crescer!

**Sasuke: ***perdendo a paciência* NINGUÉM VENCE ESSA CRIATURA?

**Konohamaru: **O chefe já me venceu uma vez! Mas agora ele não tá aqui! Está tentando bolar um jeito de se desculpar com a Hinata-san!

**Gaara: ***levantando do sofá* Bom, agora é minha vez! Se eu vencer, você devolve as coisas dos outros!

**Konohamaru: **Tá certo! Mas se eu vencer, você me dá... a sua cabaça!

Gaara engoliu em seco, mas topou, um pouco antes das garotas entrarem. Mas Haruka não estava com elas, pois tinha ido tomar banho.

Naruto, por outro lado, já estava indo se desculpar com Hinata.

**Naruto: ***tentando se acalmar* Calma Naruto, respira fundo! É só bater na porta e dar um beijo de cinema na Hinata quando ela abrir!

Haruka, que dividia o quarto com Hinata, estava saíndo do banho só de toalha quando ouviu as batidas.

**Haruka: ***indo atender* _Será que a Hinata esqueceu alguma coisa? _Si...

Achando que era a Hinata, Naruto puxou Haruka e lhe deu um beijo de cinema, antes mesmo dela dizer alguma coisa. Quando Naruto interrompeu o beijo, Haruka estava com os olhos arregalados.

**Naruto: ***sem graça* Ahm... eu estou desculpado pelo que aconteceu antes?

Ele a soltou e Haruka apenas afirmou com a cabeça, ainda chocada e sem entender nada do que ele estava falando. Naruto disse um "até depois" e foi embora, antes de Haruka fechar a porta do quarto e ficar encostado nela.

**Haruka: ***assustada* Quem era aquele maluco?

Naruto foi pra onde todos estavam, a sala, e arregalou os olhos ao ver Hinata lá.

**Naruto: ***chocado* Hinata-chan? O que você faz aqui na sala? Eu acabei de te pedir desculpas agora a pouco!

**Hinata: ***confusa* Eu... acabei de chegar, Naruto-kun! E quanto a pedir desculpas, você pediu ontem, já esqueceu? E eu já te perdoei!

**Naruto: ***recordando* Ah... é mesmo! Só não entendi como se vestiu e veio pra cá tão rápido!

**Sakura: **Naruto, do que está falando? Hinata está aqui há 10 minutos!

**Naruto: ***surpreso* Sério? Mas eu acabei de dar um beijo de cinema nela não faz nem 3 minutos, e ela estava só de toalha!

**Hinata: ***chocada* _Ele beijou a... Haruka? Xi, não quero nem ver a reação dos dois!_

* * *

Não decidi ainda com quem a Haruka vai ficar, então mandem sugestões.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Quando Haruka entrou na sala, todos os olhares se voltaram pra ela. Inclusive o de Gaara, fazendo-o perder o jogo.

**Konohamaru: **Ganhei de novo! Pode passar a cabaça pra cá!

**Gaara: ***entregando a cabaça* Isso não vale! O rapaz ali me distraiu!

**Haruka: ***veia na testa* Quem você está chamando de rapaz?

**Gaara: **Você não é?

**Haruka: ***levantando os óculos* Ah, é você! Oi Gaara-kun! Sou eu, Haruka Hyuuga!

**Naruto: ***olhos arregalados* NÃO ACREDITO! ELA É A CARA DA HINATA-CHAN!

**Tenten: ***cruzando os braços* Claro que é! Senão não seriam gêmeas idênticas!

**Kiba: ***igualmente chocados* O QUE? QUE PAPO É ESSE DE "GÊMEAS"?

**Neji: ***suspirando* Hinata e Haruka foram separadas no nascimento quando a tia foi embora! Depois disso, Hiashi-sama se casou de novo e tiveram a Hanabi! Hinata não sabia disso, mas eu sim! Entretanto, por qual motivo eu contaria isso pra vocês?

Todo mundo capotou.

**Konohamaru: **De qualquer forma, ninguém me venceu ainda! Alguém mais quer tentar?

**Haruka: **Eu podia tentar! Nunca joguei esse jogo, mas parece divertido! Lembra tênis! Aceita jogar? Caso eu vença, você devolve as coisas de todo mundo!

**Konohamaru: **Tá certo! Mas se eu vencer, eu quero... seu moletom! Ele serve na minha mãe!

**Haruka: **Beleza!

O jogo durou muito tempo, e enquanto isso, Naruto tentava se explicar pra Hinata.

**Naruto: **Eu não tive culpa, Hinata-chan! Não fazia ideia de que tinha uma irmã-gêmea!

**Hinata: **Isso eu entendo! Mas mesmo que fosse eu, você teria coragem de me beijar só de toalha?

**Naruto: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Se você quizesse, até sem!

Foi o suficiente pra fazer Hinata virar um pimentão e desmaiar. Mas voltando ao jogo, Haruka ganhou e Konohamaru teve que devolver tudo.

**Sasuke: **Você não disse que nunca jogou pingue-pongue antes?

**Haruka: ***sorriso maroto* Disse! Mas também disse que pingue-pongue me lembra tênis, e eu sou vice-campeã de tênis!

**Sasuke: ***corando* Ah... certo!

**Haruka: ***dando de ombros* Pena que você perdeu, Konohamaru! Se ganhasse meu moletom, ganharia o Eusébio junto! Sorte minha!

**Gaara: ***surpreso* Vai dizer que você ainda tem o Eusébio?

**Haruka: **Claro que sim! Não durmo sem ele e você sabe disso!

**Sakura: ***confusa* Quem é o Eusébio?

**Haruka: ***tirando do bolso* Minha caveira favorita, apesar das marcas de sangue! Tava achando que era o quê? Um urso de pelúcia?

**Kankuro: ***em pânico* _Ela assusta até a mim! Como o Gaara namorava uma garota dessas?_

* * *

Não decidi ainda com quem a Haruka vai ficar, então mandem sugestões.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

No dia seguinte, Sakura foi tomar café e encontrou Haruka lá, tomando café. Como ela estava sem seu moletom, a rosada pode notar que a Hyuuga era tão peituda quando sua irmã.

**Haruka: ***notando Sakura e seu olhar indiscreto* O que foi? Tá me olhando assim por quê?

**Sakura: ***disfarçando* Ahn... por nada não! Posso me sentar?

**Haruka: **Fique a vontade!

Sakura sentou-se de frente pra ela, enquanto Haruka voltava a ler o jornal enquanto tomava café.

**Sakura: **Ela é gêmea idêntica da Hinata mesmo! Até no tamanho dos peitos!

**Haruka: ***ainda lendo o jornal* Olha, eu não quero ser grosseira, mas você poderia parar de olhar pros meus seios?

**Sakura: ***surpresa* Mas você nem está olhando pra mim! Como pode saber que estou olhando pros seus seios?

**Haruka: **Neji não sentiu a Ino mostrando os punhos pra ele enquanto o mesmo estava de costas? Posso fazer o mesmo! E mesmo que eu só tivesse falado por falar, você acabou de admitir!

**Sakura: ***vermelha* _Ela é esperta, igual ao Neji!_ Tá, vamos mudar de assunto! Você conhece o Sabaku No Gaara, certo?

**Haruka: ***largando o jornal* Conheço! Tanto ele quanto Kankuro e Temari!

**Sakura: **Mas o Gaara parece te conhecer bem! Sabia até sobre o Eusébio!

**Haruka: **Assim como eu o conheço bem também! Ele e eu fomos namorados!

**Sakura: **E por que terminaram?

**Haruka: **Ele era animado demais pra mim!

**Sakura: ***espantada* ANIMADO?

**Haruka: ***rindo* É brincadeira! Foi pelo trabalho de Kasekage! A gente não tinha muito tempo pra ficar juntos, nosso namoro esfriou e nós terminamos! Um pouco antes de eu mudar meu visual pro que estou usando hoje em dia!

**Sakura: **Entendo!

**Haruka: **Eu tenho uma pergunta: a Temari namora aquele cara que ficava dormindo no sofá?

**Sakura: **O Shikamaru? Não!

**Haruka: ***sorriso maroto* Bom, se ela não é namorada dele, então ele é todo meu!

**Sakura: ***mesmo sorriso maroto* Sabe que ela vai te matar por isso, não vai?

**Haruka: ***confusa* Ué, você não disse que ela não namora?

**Sakura: **Disse! Mas ela, no fundo, gosta dele! Só não admite!

**Hakura: ***levantando da mesa* Então que vença a melhor!

**Sakura: ***vendo-a se afastar* _De gêmea, só a aparência! Porque de personalidade, não é nada parecida com a Hinata!_

* * *

Não decidi ainda com quem a Haruka vai ficar, então mandem sugestões.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Dias depois, no quarto 103 da pensão, Lee estava em sua escrivaninha escrevendo uma carta.

**Lee: ***empolgado* Consegui! Finalmente a Sakura-san vai saber o que eu sinto por ela!

De repente, Lee lembrou-se de algo.

**Lee: **Xi, eu quase esqueci! Tenho um treinamento com o Gai-sensei daqui a 20 minutos! Vou ter que pedir pra alguém entregar essa carta pra Sakura por mim!

Ele se vestiu rapidamente e foi procurar alguém pela pensão pra entregar a carta. Encontrou Ino no corredor, que ouvia música enquanto esperava por Sai.

Como ela estava com fones de ouvido, não ouviu o que Lee disse, só reparou no que ele entregou à ela antes de ir embora.

**Ino: **Ei Lee, espera! Eu não ouvi o que você... ah, esquece! Ele não me ouviu! Bom, vamos ver o que ele me deu afinal!

Sem abrir a carta, ela a cheirou e notou os detalhes que a mesma tinha. Quando descobriu o que era, entrou em pânico.

**Ino: ***se descabelando* NÃO, ISSO NÃO É POSSÍVEL! ROCK LEE ME MANDOU UMA CARTA DE AMOR!

**Voz: **Está tudo bem, Ino-san?

Ino olhou para o lado e notou uma Hinata olhando pra ela, preocupada.

**Ino: ***tendo uma ideia* _Já sei! A Testuda pode me ajudar! Ela sabe bem como dar foras!_ Hinata, pode me fazer um favor? Entregue isso pra Sakura e diga que quero falar com ela a respeito disso! Eu mesmo faria, mas estou esperando o Sai!

**Hinata: ***recebendo a carta* Claro, tudo bem!

Ino saiu dali, ainda assustada, e Hinata foi para seu apartamento.

**Hinata: ***ouvindo barulho de chuveiro* _Hum, a Haruka ainda está no banho!_

Hinata deixou a carta sobre a mesa, pegou seu casaco e saiu do quarto. Dentro do banheiro, Haruka tomava banho enquanto cantava a música do rádio.

**Haruka e rádio: **She said to me, "Go steady on me.

Won't you tell me what the Wise Men said?

When they came down from Heaven,

Smoked nine 'til seven,

All the shit that they could find,

But they couldn't escape from you,

Couldn't be free of you,

And now they know there's no way out,

And they're really sorry now for what they've done,

They were three Wise Men just trying to have some fun."

Look who's alone now,

It's not me. It's not me.

Those three Wise Men,

They've got a semi by the sea.

Gotta ask yourself the question,

Where are you now?

Gotta ask yourself the question,

Where are you now?

Haruka parou de cantar quando o rádio desligou sozinho. Um pouco emburrada, ela saiu do banheiro.

**Haruka: **_Não dá nem pra tomar banho em paz! Odeio interrupções!_

* * *

Não decidi ainda com quem a Haruka vai ficar, então mandem sugestões.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Só de toalha, ela deu pancadas no rádio, mas ele havia pifado mesmo. Derrotada, resolveu ir se vestir, mas algo chamou sua atenção.

**Haruka: ***notando a carta sobre a mesa* _O que é isto?_

Ao perceber que não tinha ninguém no quarto, ela abriu a carta e a leu, esquecendo de se vestir.

**Haruka: **"Minha flor da juventude, sei que não costumamos nos falar, mas isso não me impediu de me apaixonar por você na primeira vez que te vi! Provavelmente você não irá me corresponder quando souber quem eu sou, mas o que espresso nessa carta é do fundo do meu coração!"

Conforme lia a carta, Haruka ia ficando cada vez mais surpresa. Não era sempre que lia uma carta dessas, muito menos tão profunda.

**Haruka: **"Com amor, do ninja mais bonito de Konoha"! Nossa, isso emociona até a mim! Mas quem será que mandou? E pra quem?

Haruka sacou logo a resposta da segunda pergunta. As únicas pessoas que dormiam naquele quarto eram ela e Hinata, e esta tinha namorado.

**Haruka: ***sorriso maroto* Será que foi o Shikamaru? Ou o Naruto? Não, ele namora a minha irmã! Pode ter sido o Sasuke, ou o Gaara querendo voltar... Melhor eu ir ver isso!

Ela se vestiu e saiu do quarto, com a carta na mão e de volta no envelope. Ao virar o corredor, bateu de frente com alguém: Neji Hyuuga.

**Haruka: ***caíndo no chão* Ei Neji, que pressa é essa?

**Neji: **Não tenho tempo pra explicar! Tchau mesmo!

Neji correu como se todos os ninjas do mundo estivessem atrás dele, e Haruka logo entendeu o porquê quando Tenten apareceu no fim do corredor.

**Tenten: ***se apoiando na parede* Eu... ainda pego... esse canalha...

**Haruka: ***levantando do chão* O que ele fez, Tenten?

**Tenten: ***puxando-a pelo pulso* Venha comigo que eu te mostro!

As duas foram para o quarto de Tenten, que ela dividia com Temari. Haruka logo entendeu o motivo ao notar escrito na parede: "Neji manda, Tenten obedece!".

Haruka largou a carta pra examinar a parede, bem na cara de Temari.

**Haruka: **Isso foi escrito à mão? Porque se foi, não foi o Neji! Já vi a letra dele antes!

**Temari: ***impaciente* Seja quem for, DÁ PRA VOCÊS SAÍREM DO QUARTO PRA EU ME VESTIR?

**Haruka: ***sorriso maroto* Desde que você deixe o Shikamaru pra mim...

**Temari: ***empurrando as duas* Nem que fosse um velório! FORA!

**Tenten: ***cochichando* Tá de TPM, coitada!

* * *

Não decidi ainda com quem a Haruka vai ficar, então mandem sugestões.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Na hora do almoço, todos (menos os que já tinham comido) comiam em silêncio. Quem cozinhava era a Hinata, contando com a ajuda de Sakura ou Ino de vez em quando.

Entretanto, o silêncio foi quebrado por Kankuro.

**Kankuro: **Eu não sabia que Tenten e Haruka eram lésbicas!

Isso foi o suficiente para todos na mesa guspirem a comida de susto.

**Tenten:** *indignada* DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ISSO, CRIATURA?

**Kankuro: **Temari achou uma carta de amor de uma de vocês! Se bem que nem ela nem eu entendemos o porquê de terem assinado como "o ninja mais bonito de Konoha"!

**Lee: ***pálido* _Essa não! Como a minha carta de amor pra Sakura-san foi parar com a Temari?_

**Moegi: ***notando a palidez dele* Lee, você tá bem? Mais um pouco e vai parecer um fantasma!

Lee simplesmente respondeu um "tô bem" e saiu da cozinha, quase tropeçando nas coisas.

**Sasuke: ***sobrancelha arqueada* Esse cara tá doido hoje!

Na sala, Shikamaru tirava um cochilo como sempre, até Haruka aparecer.

**Haruka: ***rindo por dentro* _Isso vai ser divertido!_

Indo por trás do sofá, ela foi até Shikamaru e soltou o cabelo dele, antes de fazer cafuné com a mão.

Até aí, nada demais. O problema é que os cafunés acordaram Shikamaru, e quando ele sentou pra levantar, beijou Haruka nos lábios sem querer. Isso fez ele levar um susto no início, mas Haruka, pelo contrário, o segurou pela cabeça e fechou os olhos, aproveitando o beijo.

**Shikamaru: **_Eu não sei o porquê de estar pensando isso, mas que ela beija bem, isso ela faz! Mesmo sendo uma garota um pouco problemática!_

Ele retribuiu o beijo e a puxou, sem se importar se ela cairia em cima dele no sofá. Mesmo com Haruka em cima dele, não pararam o beijo.

**Grito: **MAS O QUE É ISSO?

Os dois se assustaram e olharam pra quem havia gritado: Lee.

**Lee: **VOCÊS FICAM SE BEIJANDO NA SALA COMO SE NÃO TIVESSE NINGUÉM VENDO?

**Haruka: ***sorriso maroto* Bom, antes de você aparecer, não tinha mesmo ninguém vendo!

**Lee: ***girando os olhos* Que seja! Eu preciso que me façam um favor!

Lee explicou sobre a carta que ele havia mandado pra Sakura, sem esquecer nenhum detalhe.

**Shikamaru: ***sério* E você quer que a gente recupere a carta? Que problemático!

**Lee: **Ou isso ou o Kankuro vai continuar a achar que você e a Tenten são lésbicas, Haruka!

**Haruka: **Tá bom, tá bom! O que eu não faço pela minha reputação!


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Como combinado, lá foram Haruka e Shikamaru recuperar a carta de Lee.

**Haruka: ***abrindo a porta do quarto* Vem Shika, não tem ninguém! Podemos procurar a carta sem problemas!

Os dois entraram no quarto e começaram a olhar tudo.

**Shikamaru: ***abrindo uma gaveta* Achei!

Ele pegou a carta de dentro do envelope e colocou outro papel lá, pra não trazer suspeitas por algum tempo. Estavam prestes a sair do quarto quando ouviram passos.

**Haruka: ***apontando* Pra dentro do armário!

Temari e Tenten entraram no quarto, um pouco confusas.

**Temari: ***coçando a cabeça* Ué, achei ter ouvido vozes aqui dentro!

**Tenten: **Deve ter sido impressão nossa!

Dentro do armário, Haruka estava com um olhar sério, enquanto espiava tudo que acontecia lá fora com o Byakugan.

**Haruka: ***voz baixa* Pelo jeito, elas não irão embora tão cedo! Acabaram de sentar na cama da Tenten!

Shikamaru, por outro lado, estava vermelho como um pimentão. Além do armário ser bem apertado pra duas pessoas, os "melões" de Haruka eram pressionados contra o seu peito, e ele não sabia por quanto tempo poderia aguentar sem ter crise nasal.

**Shikamaru: ***rezando* _Que isso acabe logo, que isso acabe logo... Não quero ganhar fama de pervertido!_

**Temari: **Então você é lésbica?

**Tenten: **É claro que não! Acha que eu namoraria o Neji se fosse?

**Temari: **É, faz sentido! Ei, aonde vai?

**Tenten: ***levantando da cama* É que, ao falar do Neji, eu me lembrei que tenho um encontro com ele! Tchau!

Tenten deixou o quarto. Haruka aproveitou que só Temari estava no quarto e acertou um ponto vital dela com a mão, fazendo-a desmaiar.

**Haruka: **Adoro essa técnica! Huh? O que houve, Shika?

Shikamaru correu pro banheiro pra limpar o nariz. Ele realmente havia tido uma crise nasal dentro do armário.

**Shikamaru: ***recuperado* Já podemos ir!

Os dois correram pro quarto de Lee e entregaram a carta.

**Lee: **Eu agradeço muito por terem se arriscado assim! Mas depois do que aconteceu no almoço, duvido que poderei mandar a carta sem que a Sakura reconheça o "garoto mais bonito de Konoha"!

**Haruka: **Vai escrever outra?

**Lee: **Não, vou arriscar!

Depois do que aconteceu, Lee ganhou coragem pra se declarar pessoalmente à Sakura... mas levou um fora fenomenal. Quanto à Temari, ela ficou meio encucada ao achar dentro do envelope da carta um papel escrito "o dinheiro está no velho moinho".


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Meses depois...

**Temari: ***veia na testa* Eles estão ali de novo, Gaara?

Temari se referia ao Shikamaru e à Haruka, que estavam dormindo juntos no sofá outra vez.

**Gaara: **Por que você continua implicando com o fato do Shikamaru e a Haruka estarem namorando?

**Temari: **Porque eu o vi primeiro!

**Haruka: ***ao ouvir essa frase* Não me faça usar o Byakugan em você!

Gaara e Shikamaru resolveram sair da sala, pois a pior coisa era ter que se meter no meio de duas problemáticas. Entretanto, a briga não durou muito, pois Haruka teve que sair com Kurenai pra resolver algo importante.

Entretanto, perto da hora do almoço, Sakura entrou na cozinha e ficou espantada com o que viu.

**Sakura: **HARUKA!

A rosada correu até Haruka, que estava vomitando dentro da pia da cozinha.

**Sakura: ***erguendo Haruka* Você está bem?

**Haruka: ***sorriso leve* Estou! Não se preocupe, Sakura-san! Isso vem acontecendo de vez em quando!

Haruka saiu dali, e Sakura ficou bastante confusa.

**Sakura: ***desconfiada* _Ela anda vomitando? Mas por quê?_

Na sala, Sasuke e Naruto viam televisão, até que o telefone tocou. Sasuke atendeu, e conforme falavam, ele ficava cada vez mais surpreso.

**Naruto: ***depois que Sasuke desligou o telefone* Quem era no telefone?

**Sasuke: **Era o obstetra! Ele disse que a Haruka esqueceu sua bolsa de kunais e shurikens lá!

**Naruto: ***confuso* Obstetra? O que é isso?

**Sasuke: **Pelo que eu sei, as mulheres vão ao obstetra quando... vão ter um bebê!

**Naruto: ***espantado* ELA VAI TER UM BEBÊ?

**Sasuke: **Não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas, Dobe!

**Voz: **Positivo?

Os dois ouviram uma voz e foram ver. Eram Haruka e Shikamaru conversando no corredor.

**Haruka: ***mostrando um papel* Exatamente, Shika-kun! O teste de gravidez deu positivo!

**Naruto e Sasuke: ***de queixo caído* COMO É QUE É?

**Shikamaru: **Ah, oi pra vocês! O que estão fazendo?

**Naruto: **Ahn... viemos avisar que... que a Haruka esqueceu a bolsa de armas no obstetra!

**Haruka: ***conferindo* Ih, tem razão! Eu vou passar lá e pegar!

Haruka saiu dali.

**Sasuke: **É verdade sobre esse papo de gravidez?

**Shikamaru: ***sorriso leve* É sim!

**Naruto: ***pálido* HINATA-CHAN!

**Sasuke: **SAKURA!

Os dois saíram correndo dali.

**Shikamaru: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Essa pensão está cheia de gente problemática!_


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Sasuke e Naruto puxaram Sakura e Hinata para a sala, onde contaram tudo.

**Sakura e Hinata: ***chocadas* GRÁVIDA?

**Sasuke: **Exatamente! Haruka está grávida!

**Hinata: ***envergonhada* Eu... não sabia que o namoro dela com o Shikamaru estava tão sério assim!

**Sakura: **Bom, ela me disse antes que andava vomitando! Agora está explicada a razão!

**Hinata: **Quanto a isso, eu...

**Sakura: **Como o Shikamaru reagiu a isso? Ele que é o pai do bebê, não é?

**Naruto: **Possivelmente! Haruka mostrou o teste de gravidez pra ele! Mas ele não reagiu mal!

**Hinata: **Ahn... gente, eu acho que...

**Sasuke: **Contamos sobre a gravidez da Haruka para os outros?

**Sakura: **Por mim, tudo bem! O máximo que pode acontecer é o Gaara e a Temari terem um treco e a Ino acusar o Shikamaru de ser um irresponsável!

Como haviam combinado, reuniram todo mundo, menos Haruka e Shikamaru, e contaram sobre a gravidez. As reações foram exatamente o que eles esperavam: Gaara e Temari desmaiaram de choque, e Ino começou um discurso sobre a irresponsabilidade.

**Ino: **Eu sabia que o Shikamaru fazia muita besteira, mas essa foi a maior delas! Haruka tem só 15 anos! Eles nem pensaram nas consequências de serem pais tão jovens!

**Tenten: ***entediada* Já é a terceira vez que você faz esse discurso chato, Ino! Quem tem que ouví-lo são Haruka e Shikamaru!

**Voz: **O que nós temos que ouvir?

Todos olharam pra porta da cozinha e notaram Shikamaru e Haruka com um olhar curioso.

**Hinata: ***indo até Haruka com um olhar choroso* Por que não me contou que eu vou virar tia?

**Haruka: ***confusa* Do que está falando?

**Temari: ***séria* Estamos falando da sua gravidez, Haruka! As provas mostram isso: as crises de vômito, o teste de gravidez, a visita ao obstetra... E O FATO DE VOCÊ DORMIR COM O SHIKAMARU NO SOFÁ DA SALA!

**Haruka: ***sorriso maroto* O teste de gravidez positivo que eu mostrei ao Shikamaru não era meu, era da Kurenai-sensei!

Pra provar, ela mostrou o teste para todos.

**Shikamaru: **Ela me mostrou porque o Asuma-sensei é o pai!

**Ino: ***surpresa* Mas... mas isso não faz sentido! E as crises de vômito?

**Haruka: ***sobrancelha arqueada* A Hinata não contou que eu vomito toda vez que como certos alimentos que me dão alergia?

**Hinata: **Eu tentei contar, mas me interrompiam!

**Kankuro: **E a visita ao obstetra?

**Haruka: **Fui acompanhar a Kurenai-sensei nos exames!

**Temari: ***olhar raivoso* E por que você dorme tantas vezes com o Shikamaru na sala? Vocês andam transando por acaso?

**Shikamaru: ***corado* Não! Vemos filmes à noite e acabamos dormindo ás vezes!

**Haruka: ***sorriso maroto* Por favor! Nosso relacionamento não é tão sério assim! Só temos 15 anos, somos responsáveis!

Todo mundo olhou para Sasuke e Naruto.

**Todos (menos Haruka e Shikamaru): ***armados até os dentes* PEGA ELES!

**Sasuke e Naruto: **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Todo mundo foi atrás dos dois, que correram em disparada. Quanto à Haruka e Shikamaru, que haviam decidido antes a "aprofundar" o relacionamento, resolveram esperar mais um pouco.

FIM!


End file.
